Love of my life
by Milk de son
Summary: La compañera de vida que nunca pensé, pero no hubiera deseado a alguien más extraordinaria...


**Hola queridos amigos de fanfiction. En esta ocasión quiero dejarles un corto relato que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la hermosa canción de Queen que lleva el nombre de este fic. Siempre he sido fan del Goku x Milk (siendo que el distraído saiyajin es mi personaje favorito en el mundo Dragon Ball) y suelo pensar que muy en el fondo, éste tiene pensamientos bastante profundos que simplemente no sabe como expresar.**

 **Este relato se desarrolla años después del Torneo del Poder, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.**

* * *

Para ser honesto nunca imaginé estar en este punto, pues la muerte siempre ha sido algo cercano en mi existencia.

En mi largo historial de batallas, ya he permanecido en el otro mundo en 2 ocasiones: La primera 1 año de entrenamiento con Kaiosama y la segunda 7 largos años terrestres luchando con guerreros de las 4 galaxias, que para mi fueron un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún así, no pasó por mi mente que tu ausencia llegara a afectarme tanto.

Han pasado unos cuantos meses y aún no puedo asimilarlo… No quiero creerlo. Todo fue tan repentino.

Suelo dormirme pensando que es un mal sueño. Cada mañana es una bofetada a la realidad.

Gohan lloró mucho, Goten lloró mucho y yo… Yo también lo hice.

Todo empezó esa noche. No podías dormir a causa de aquella incomodidad y solo me pediste un poco de agua. Tu ki desapareció instantáneamente, regresé en milésimas de segundo y allí estabas, sobre el suelo completamente inconsciente. Horas después despertarías confundida, debilitada y notablemente cansada en la sala del hospital. Nuestras miradas se chocarían un par de segundos y noté esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, aquella que correspondí del mismo modo. Los días pasaron y aunque odiara ese lugar más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, solo deseé permanecer a tu lado. La recuperación era notoria y de acuerdo al pronóstico de los doctores, pronto podrías regresar a casa, bajo un estricto cuidado claro está. Reflejaste una felicidad que jamás podré describir en palabras.

Recuerdo nuestra conversación antes de que el momento fatal aconteciera. Hablábamos de nuestra familia. El éxito académico de nuestro primogénito mayor, los inseparables Goten y Trunks entrando a la etapa de la pubertad, lo mucho que había crecido Pan y sus habilidades natas para el combate, a diferencia de Bra que prefería apegarse mucho más a su feminidad. Sonreías como nunca y desbordabas felicidad infinita, la misma que sentí en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Nuestras pupilas se mantuvieron fijas, mientras los rayos del atardecer se colaban delicadamente por los amplios ventanales del piso 12 del edificio. Una magia sin igual invadió el lugar. Acaricié tu rostro con ternura atrayendo tus labios a los míos. Una explosión de sensaciones recorrió todo mi ser, el mundo se detuvo por completo. Fue un beso largo, lleno de amor, sin duda esa era la única explicación. Deseé que aquel momento no acabara jamás. La falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos unos pocos centímetros.

Tus dedos recorrían mis cabellos alborotados con suavidad, yo continuaba con los brazos alrededor de tu cintura, palpando cada centímetro de tu fino y bien torneado cuerpo. Pronuncié esas 2 palabras que demostraban mis sentimientos a cabalidad y en tus orbes reflejaste la emoción que quedaría impregnada en mis retinas por la eternidad. Rodeaste mi torso, escondiendo la cabeza en él como una pequeña traviesa. Segundos pasarían de vivir uno de los más gratos momentos, al trago más amargo de mi presencia en el planeta. Te cobijé en mi regazo y un mar de llanto invadió mis mejillas sin tregua.

Fueron días de completa oscuridad, como si la tristeza fuera una tormenta azotando con furia sin dar atisbo de querer marcharse.

Desolación infernal, congoja sin fin.

Te amaba, te amaba como no puedes imaginar y me arrepiento de no habértelo demostrado cada vez que tuve la oportunidad.

Soy un idiota como dice Vegeta.

Extraño todo de ti. Tu presencia, ese carácter fuerte al que me acostumbré con el tiempo y sin darme cuenta me agradaba cada vez más y más. Tu embriagante aroma, tus singulares gestos, tu melodiosa sonrisa, tus regaños llenos de afecto… Todo eso llenó mi vida de luchas, en una vida llena de luz, llena de nuevos propósitos.

Cuando era un niño que salió de las montañas a explorar el mundo, jamás imaginé que llegaría a formar una familia y si lo pienso, era algo lógico, pues ni siquiera sabía reconocer a una chica a simple vista y creía que matrimonio significaba comida. Siempre he sido un hombre despistado y lo último en mis pensamientos, era el hecho de ver a una mujer como algo más allá de un ser humano ordinario. En mi limitado conocimiento, no lograba entender por qué El Maestro Roshi y Oolong especialmente, perdieran la cabeza ante el sexo femenino. Luego me hice mayor y en el torneo de artes marciales apareciste tú, hablándome de una promesa sin cumplir y ese sentimiento llamado amor. Fue un choque completo para mi. Arribé con el objetivo de derrotar a Piccolo, hacerme cada vez más fuerte y así proteger a la tierra de una terrible amenaza y sin pensarlo, repentinamente me vi aprendiendo a bailar vals, eligiendo indumentaria elegante y casándome.

Al inicio fue bastante difícil, pues mi cerebro aún no terminaba de asimilar los acontecimientos. Yo solo quería ser el más fuerte. Si bien es cierto que al pasar tiempo a solas mientras buscábamos el Basho-Sen para salvar a Ox Satán empecé a experimentar sensaciones completamente nuevas, interiormente no tenía idea de como enfrentarme a ellas. Era un completo inexperto en esos asuntos. Lo más cercano al amor que había tenido fue el aquel que me proporcionó mi querido abuelo y con el paso de los años, el cariño de todos los amigos que tenía a mi alrededor. Pero aunque se asemejara, era algo extrañamente diferente.

Luego vinieron las noches de "entrenamiento", donde aprendí sobre la sexualidad, tema hasta ese momento inexplorado para mi. Así, poco a poco me acostumbraría a una vida marital como solías llamarle y en el momento menos esperado, me convertiría en padre. Posteriormente llegaría el punto de inflexión de mi vida, el mismo que también nos cambiaría para siempre. La historia de mi origen había llegado hasta mi, reclamando un tiempo lejano olvidado en mi memoria. Todo sería incomparable desde ese día. Un planeta extinto, los saiyajin, el tirano Freezer, una leyenda, un nuevo estado de poder, un futuro desesperado, la venganza de un científico que lo había perdido todo, una extraña y letal enfermedad, los androides, el torneo de Cell, el abrumador potencial de Gohan, años de ausencia, el regreso para conocer a Goten, un día de aparente diversión, la aparición y derrota de Boo, El señor Bills y el Super Saiyajin Dios, Black, Zamasu y su sentido de la justicia, el Torneo del poder, los enemigos que vinieron después… Nuevos retos uno tras otro, permitiéndome alcanzar niveles que jamás imaginé.

He de admitirte que tomé sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de proteger el planeta al poseer sangre de una poderosa raza guerrera. No soy un héroe, tampoco he pretendido serlo. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he luchado para ser el más fuerte, enfrentarme a nuevos adversarios y así superar los límites de mi fuerza, sin embargo, aquellos instintos nunca me permitieron ser un buen esposo o un gran padre. Pasaste por tantas incertidumbres, te herí tantas veces con mis palabras… y a pesar de todo ello, siempre esperabas mi regreso con una gran sonrisa, un ceño fruncido o con largos abrazos entre lágrimas, seguidos de una gran cena y un tiempo de alegría compartiendo con nuestros seres más queridos.

Ahora, puedo comprender a cabalidad el otro lado de la moneda. Cada día, mi mente trae las memorias de un pasado en el que era feliz.

Como añoro esos momentos, cuánto los anhelo.

Muchas veces me vi obligado a trabajar, pues debía ser más un poco más dedicado al hogar el tiempo que permaneciera junto a ti y Goten, teniendo en cuenta que en el instante menos esperado me marcharía a entrenar, luchar o muriera en batalla. Hice berrinches, te llevé la contraria una y otra vez, pero al final lo acepté, pues así te hacía un poco más feliz. Por ti he tenido la oportunidad de aprender oficios típicos de las personas de la tierra. He sido granjero, comerciante y hasta guarda espaldas… Esbozo una sonrisa, pues todo ello me ha dado un poco más de humanidad.

No tienes idea de la falta que me haz hecho. Desde que no estás, la soledad y estas memorias que hoy te cuento, me persiguen a donde quiera que voy como una tortuosa maldición.

Tal vez este es el precio que debo pagar por todo lo malo que te hice pasar en vida.

Sin duda alguna fuiste, eres y por siempre serás la mujer más fuerte del universo

Me queda el vago consuelo de que en los últimos años permanecimos juntos, como la familia que siempre deseaste. Una familia particular de 3 hombres extra y semi extraterrestres de grandes poderes a la que amaste con todo de si. Una familia que te agradece cada cosa que hiciste por ellos.

Viste cumplido uno de tus grandes sueños: Gohan convertido en un investigador con una esposa e hija maravillosos.

En el ocaso de tu vida, te marchaste escuchando mi voz pronunciando un: Te amo.

Fuiste la madre que dio todo por sus hijos.

La compañera de vida que nunca pensé, pero no hubiera deseado a alguien más extraordinaria.

Espero en el otro mundo nos volvamos a encontrar.

Amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Dedicado a mi querida abuela y a Santiago "Mi Goku", el amor de mi vida.**


End file.
